Loners
Roleplay for Loners & Rogues. Archives 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14 This page is for the Loners and Rogues to roleplay. Ruby ignored her mate, bringing a dark russet she-cat into the world. Awed, her eyes blinked at the wet furball, only to close tightly as the kit's other brother emerged. It was a pale gray tabby tom, and the kit's father was slowly naming the kits. The orange one'll be Topaz, the she-cat Tourmaline, and the other tom Quartz. (yes I changed a name, don't kill me xD) 00:14, March 17, 2016 (UTC) Titan lifted his head, his blue gaze clouded. "I... thought you lived in that group thing." --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 05:46, March 17, 2016 (UTC) Ruby's pain eased as she kitted a dark gray tabby - her other daughter. She opened her eyes to blink at them, joy and happiness warming her heart. Exhausted, she looked up at her mate, a tired look in her eyes. "You name them, dear." The tom blinked, surprised, and stated his chosen names. "Topaz for the first-born one, Tourmaline for the russet she-cat, Quartz for the pale gray tabby...and the last one I haven't decided." 09:56, March 17, 2016 (UTC) Scorchflame shook her head. "Nah, I left, I needed a break." --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:54, March 19, 2016 (UTC) "How about...Amethyst?" Ruby asked, staring up at her mate. He nodded and sat down near her. "My kits...welcome to the world." 10:03, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Sometime later, Lilac would approach the couple, and she and her sister were accepted in to help raise the kits. By now, they were healthy, four-moon-old kits. Olivine, her tortoiseshell tail flicking, played with the kits. "C'mon, get my tail! You'll have to be big, strong adults so you can face the Clan cats!" "I'll get it!" In a rush, Topaz leaped into the air, working to nick his claws in her tail. He landed with an oof, scattering dust around and getting his brother, Quartz, covered in dust, staining the tom's pale gray fur. He hissed and tackled his brother, and the two wrestled as Tourmaline and Amethyst debated. 22:11, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Titan just shrugged, his mind off elsewhere... probably thinking about Dusk "Mmmk." --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 23:06, April 17, 2016 (UTC) "Tell us more about Clan life, Olivine, I need to counter Ame's argument!" Tourmaline begged, her crimson-red tail flicking. Quartz continued to wrestle with his brother, while Lilac talked with Ruby and Chattahoochee quietly. 11:22, April 18, 2016 (UTC) (To anyone who sees this: I've got to move my plot along, I'm very excited about getting this done) A deal was set. Lilac and Olivine would leave when the kits were seven moons of age. Until then, they were sent to raise the four kits - arguments, play-fighting, whatever they wished. Of course, by then, the sisters were adults - Lilac, her thick silver tabby fur and blue eyes, and Olivine, her tortoiseshell fur looking the same way it always did. The two were preparing to set off - they were due to leave soon. "Good luck, both of you," Ruby murmured quietly. "Stay safe and don't forget us." She leaned in to whisper something into Olivine's ear, causing the tortoiseshell to nod and flick her tail. The four kits bounced around the traveling pair, each bugging one of the four adults around them. Topaz chatted with his father, Quartz was growling at Lilac (why did he always growl?), Tourmaline was bickering with her mother, and Amethyst was talking quietly with Olivine. At last, the duo set off, heading away from their once-known home. But all of a sudden, a yip made them jump. "Hey, wait up!" 01:38, May 5, 2016 (UTC) Moons passed since Scorchflame had chosen to leave her Clan, and the gray-and-ginger cat had slowly settled into life without it. However, it wasn't the same, and sometimes she found herself yearning. Wispheart, Cinderfire, Smokeash, Alderstorm, Eaglepaw - he'll be a warrior now - and Flash - she'd be Flash''paw now, as well.'' ---- Titan, unfortunately, still hadn't recovered from his son's death, despite the encouragement from his remaining son and daughter (who are not in rp, but I believe that they still are alive). --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 04:13, May 7, 2016 (UTC) Shock flooded through Lilac as she spun around to face the kit. "Tourmaline!" She glared at the kit, her tail fluffed up in surprise. "What are you doing here, Tourmaline?" "I, uh..." The russet kit shuffled her paws. "I just, uh, wanted to come along with you." "Well, you shouldn't have-" A growl made the silver tabby pause as dread dropped in her stomach like a rock. "-done that." Olivine hissed and tackled their opponent, her sister turning to help. Both weren't as sharp as they would have enjoyed, so they were slowly losing the fight. "Hey!" A larger russet shape struck out from behind. "Pick on someone your own size!" The sisters watched as Ruby fought fiercely. Both, despite their wounds, were determined to get themselves and the queen out alive, but the vine of doubt held them against it. The fox eventually left, limping, but seeming satified as it moved away. Behind it was a lifeless shape, blood pooling around it. Tourmaline, her eyes wide, screamed her grief, only stopping when she spotted an unfamiliar blue-gray tail. "No, no, no, Ruby..." "H-How do you know her name?" Tourmaline glanced back at Olivine and Lilac, who were coming to pay respects. "And who are you? Do you know my friends?" 10:27, May 7, 2016 (UTC) Titan heard some cries nearby, but he ignored them --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 05:40, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Sapphire didn't respond immediately. "You..You..." She spun around as Lilac screamed for Chattahoochee. "You...Little..." She spat the words like poison, flicking her tail angrily. "Killers." Olivine could only be scared. She wasn't a killer..No, that couldn't be true. Ruby had saved their lives. But she knew it was far too late...Sapphire couldn't be stopped. Chattahoochee, emerging from the bushes, let out a gasp. "Ruby, no!" He turned to the sisters, unaware of Tourmaline standing nearby, growling, "You killed her. You killed my mate. You killed her on purpose!" Out of fear, Olivine yanked at her sister's scruff. "Gather the kits, let's go!" It's too dangerous for those kits to be around this insane pair. She watched Lilac gather the four kits, spotting the familiar fear in Amethyst's eyes, the shock in Quartz's gaze, the confusion in Topaz's amber glare, and the unrest amongst all of them. "To FlameClan, let's go!" And with that, they were never seen by Chattahoochee or Sapphire ever again. 00:53, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Amber was still alive, and bloodied. She didn't care to groom the crimson of her former clanmates off of her pelt, it was her mark, it showed those who passed her the true monster she was. And now, she had to be a bit...less than a monster, for a single bundle of fur rested near her, a bundle of fur she would temporarily call Spirit. 22:42, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Bastet was drifint in and out of Cleopatra's mind, putting the problematic she-cat into an even worse mood. This was mainly caused by the terrible headaches she had. Want the ball 22:59, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Was it her child? Or did Amber finally soften up, and actually take in a poor creature rather than kill it? Maybe nobody would know....nonetheless, Amber didn't intend on keeping the scrap of fur forever, she'd eventually abandon the kit, unless she got attached, which was unlikely. 23:02, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Ramses went to go chew out his daughter. Want the ball 23:04, June 23, 2016 (UTC) The kit rolled over, pressing into the bloodied leader's fur. Amber grunted, displeased with this action, especially when the kit started to purr, but she didn't move. 23:18, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Ramses, so distracted by his task, tripped over a tree root and fell. Want the ball 23:23, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Nefertiti sunned herself boredly.----(Blaze, is it fine if I do like, a moon time skip? I want to get things a going) Amber fell asleep with the little chocolate tortoiseshell kitten. 17:43, June 24, 2016 (UTC)